The Long Haul
by SMulder
Summary: The Cullen siblings (AxBxExExJxR) decide to go on a hiking trip when an inevitable accident causes their trip to be cut short. What happens when Edward is the only one who doesn't make it home? AH, AU, no pairings (ex. Carlisle/ Esme)...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First fic i've dare publish so be nice! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight or any of the characters obviously.**

* * *

"So. Who's excited for tomorrow!?" Emmett yelled as he came to sit at the end of the table.

The Cullen's were gathered round the kitchen table discussing their plans for the following week. Bella and Alice had finished school for the winter so were eager to join their siblings on one of their hikes up the mountain. Since Edward had graduated in the summer, he had been teasing his younger sisters.

Edward glanced towards his brother with anticipation. Emmett had been planning this for a couple of weeks now. Snow had started to fall last month covering the peaks up the track from their house and since Carlisle had banned them from going up there until now, they'd had to wait patiently. The plan was hike up to the cabin and spend the next few days skiing around the area.

"Hells yeah!" Alice screeched from next to Edward.

Alice was the best snowboarder in the family next to Emmett. He had taught her after he had returned from his unintentional gap year to Austria a couple of years ago. Their hours spent on the slopes had brought them closer together.

Esme had unexpectedly become pregnant with Alice after Carlisle had received news that his sister and husband had died in a freak plane crash, leaving their 3 year old twins without parents. This had brought the Cullen family up to seven members all before Emmett had turned 10.

As for Bella, Edward had considered her like a sister since they were children. So when Charlie was caught dealing drugs to the kids at the local school 3 years ago, Bella had come to legally live with the Cullen' s.

"Are you all packed and ready Emmett?" Esme asked, concern in her voice.

"Of course, no sweat mum, it's not the first time we've been up there you know."

"I know honey, but it is the first time you've camped out alone with Alice and Bella."

"I can handle myself mum." Alice complained from the corner of the table.

Esme looked over at her youngest daughter.

"Yes sweetie, i don't doubt that." She said, caressing Alice's tiny face.

"Where's J?" Emmett asked peering his head to make sure he hadn't missed him.

"Here, you idiot." Jasper called as he came to sit in-between Bella and Rosalie.

"You should be in bed young man." Carlisle scolded as Jasper poured a glass of water from the jug on the table.

"I'm fine, seriously. Nothing that can't handle." Jasper said quickly glancing away from Carlisle's stare. Besides he didn't want to miss out on all the fun.

His face was pale and fatigued. Carlisle dropped the subject knowing that he would get no where with him. Jasper's diabetes had always made him feel less capable compared to his siblings.

"So whats the final plan for tomorrow guys and gals?" Jasper asked as he glanced around at his siblings who were not entirely convinced with Jasper's statement of being fine.

"Well, we are leaving at 8 tomorrow morning, everything is packed and ready to go in the garage." Bella quickly said before Emmett could get the word in.

She knew it would annoy him. Emmett consequently gave a death stare in Bella's direction. She chuckled as he picked up where she had stopped.

"So yeah, I tested the climbing gear this morning and checked the inventory for the cabin. We are all set!"

"Sweet, going to be epic! Are the boards and skis in the cabin then?" Edward said, looking in Rosalie's direction, knowing she would have been the one to check the inventory.

"Yes they are except for one ski set, courtesy of Emmett."

"Hey. Wasn't my fault that Mike's truck happened to drive past and crush them."

"Why were they in the middle of the track in the first place Emmett?!" Jasper said exasperated.

"You had to of been there."

"Thats your excuse every time." Rosalie said.

Alice laughed quietly. Edward gave a look to Alice and was about to question why she was laughing when Carlisle moved the topic of conversation on.

"So, children-"

"Were not all kids anymore dad" Emmett said with a condescending stare

"Well you will always be my children. Anyway besides the point. Jack and Samantha from up the road are getting married in January and we have all been invited."

"Now its not a compulsory attendance but it would mean a lot to them if we could all make it." Esme said looking round at the others.

Esme had known Sam from school and was surprised to hear that they were getting married. Sam had dated Jack throughout high school and as far as she had known they had been together ever since. They had even had two children, one of which was in Bella's class.

"Im in." Alice said as she planned what outfit to wear.

"Same." Emmett, Edward, Rosalie and Bella agreed.

"Jasper?" Esme asked.

"Yeah. Sure. Excuse me…" Jasper said as he pulled himself up from the chain.

"Jasper." Carlisle called as he rose from his seat.

Jasper reached the doorway and slumped onto it.

"Rose, his bag. Now." Carlisle said, lowering Jasper to the ground.

"Right everyone out, you've got an early start in the morning." Esme said, calm in her voice.

"Emmett, you stay." Carlisle murmured

They all knew that Jasper had been having a hard time controlling his blood sugar recently. There was nothing they could do apart from leave.

Alice quickly led the way as Rosalie returned from the living room with Jaspers bag. Carlisle removed the glucose gel and rubbed it against Jasper's gums. He sighed and looked over at Rosalie who was standing in the doorway still.

"He will be fine Rose."

"I know, i just hate seeing him like this."

"How are you feeling yourself though?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay, I'll watch over him tonight. Go and get some rest. Em give me a hand with him."

—

"Dad?" Jaspers voice sounded empty in the darkness.

"Yes son."

"What happened?"

"You collapsed again."

"Its becoming harder and harder to tell." He voice was tainted with worry.

"Im here, no need to worry. We'll get through this."

"Take it your not going to let me go tomorrow then?" Jasper said with heavy sarcasm in his voice.

"Certainly not" Carlisle chuckled. "You can however, if your well enough, go with Esme to choose a puppy tomorrow."

"Dad, i'm not 12."

"Is that a yes?"

"Are you serious though, thought you never wanted a dog?"

"Well, neither did I but Alice and Edward have been begging for one the past year and what harm could it do! We can surprise them when they get back in a few days."

There was silence for a few minutes as the moon shone through the skylight.

"Dad."

"Yes Jasper?"

"Love you."

"I know. Love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Twilight still not mine **

* * *

Carlisle was woken in his chair by the hoots and cheers of what sounded like Edward and Emmett battling something out in the lounge. After checking on Jasper, he went down to investigate.

He walked in to see Edward pinned to the floor, Emmett shaking his fist in triumph.

"What on earth is going on?!" Carlisle exclaimed

"Whoever was last up has to carry the gas for the generator." Rosalie explained

"Ed and Em both got down at the same time and decided to wrestle it out." Alice finished

"I see." Carlisle said not completely convinced.

"Get off me!" Edward said frustrated as he writhed on the floor

"Do you solemnly swear, to carry thy gas?" Emmett said in a mocking voice

"You do know that its not technically yours-" Edward said trying to avoid the question. "Do you or do you not?"

"Urgh. Yes!" Edward reluctantly agreed

Emmett jumped up, letting Edward free. Alice was laughing as she tied her boots up.

"We leave in five." Emmett called as he dashed in the direction of the garage.

Carlisle walked to where Edward lay defeated on the ground.

"Alright son?" Carlisle smiled

"Sure." Edward said rolling his eyes as Carlisle pulled him up.

Bella and Rosalie sat on the sofa and spoke quietly as Edward jogged into the kitchen, returning with a half eaten banana.

"Take it J isn't coming?" Edward asked with half a banana in his mouth

"He's gonna have to sit this one out unfortunately. As much as he would like to come of course."

Edward nodded. He sat down to tie his own boots up.

The room was silent now as Carlisle and Alice moved to join Emmett in the garage.

"You ready then?" Rosalie asked Bella

"Always. Excited since its first time i've stayed up in the cabin though."

"We used to go up there on the first weekend of every month until Dad took to working more hours at the hospital just before you came to live with us. You'll like it up there."

Bella lied. About four years ago she and Edward had snuck up over a weekend after her mother had died. The relationship she had with Edward was nothing more than a brother and sister relationship and that was all they needed. He has always been her big brother. Growing up without siblings, Ed had been there for her.

Moving on, Bella stood up smiling.

"You ready?"

"Yep, ill just go and see Jasper. Meet you in the garage."

"See you in a few."

Rosalie took the stairs two at a time. She had always felt a protective need over her younger twin. They were both to young to remember their parents when they died, but she still felt slightly out of place with her cousins only felling totally comfortable around Emmett and Jasper of course. He had been diagnosed of type one diabetes six months before she had when they were 11. He had always had it worse off than she did. The stress of his final year at university had made it harder for him to cope. He had taken to completing the work at home and only going in once a week.

Rosalie peered around the corner of his door. His eyes met hers as she walked in.

"How you felling bro?"

"Fine sis. You?"

She doubted that. He had a fever and was trying not to shiver. It wasn't working.

"Gonna miss you coming with us, we will go again when your better. I promise."

"Don't worry about me! I've got the last five seasons of Lost to catch up on so…"

"Really, out of everything you could possibly watch! They end is just so-"

"Ah ah. No spoilers please!" Jasper said covering his ears "No go, otherwise they will leave without you."

She hesitated for a moment before turning to leave to the room. She headed for the garage where the others would be waiting, contemplating what to do. She half wanted to stay back with Jasper, but knowing him he would continue to insist that she go. In all honesty she wanted to stay at home and help Esme decorate the spare bedroom. She was in her final year of an interior design degree, which she hoped would land her a job with Perkins + Will. Contacts she had made over the summer had put in a good word for her meaning she might just get a job.

"Rosa-" Emmett began to call as he saw Rosalie turn the corner.

"Good, lets get going." He said with a massive smile across his face.

Rosalie pulled her coat on and grabbed her pack. Bella, Alice and Edward were almost bouncing out of their shoes as they walked towards the door.

Carlisle looked on from the rear of garage. He felt so proud of his children. Even though most of them were adults now, he still felt responsible for them individually. It made him chuckle to see them behave like 10 year olds on christmas day.

Rosalie was the last one to leave. She turned around to smile at Carlisle.

"Are you certain you've got everything?" He said worried.

"Yes Dad i've checked. Insulin, lantis, glucose tablets. Don't worry!"

Carlisle smiled as he walked over to where she was standing and pulled her close, hugging her.

"Be safe, sweetie."

"Look after Jasper." She said as she smiled and left the garage.

The others had already climbed into the Emmett's truck ready to leave. Emmett was driving with Edward riding shotgun.

'Lets Roll!" Emmett shouted as Rosalie dumped her bag in the trunk and climbed in next to Alice.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you are enjoying it so far! Review so I know whether to carry on, if not then i will update anyway :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Guess what. Twilight not mine **

* * *

"Hows Jasper this morning?" Edward asked turing to look at Rosalie

"Not good, he's got the flu as well now."

"Ah man, would of gone to see him but Dad said no visitors."

"It was probably for the best, he looked awful." She said turning to look out the window.

Rosalie continued to watch the trees blow past as Bella started up a new conversation.

"Do you reckon we will see any wolves? Or bears?" Bella said excitement in her voice.

Edward frowned at Bella's excitement as Emmett went to answer

"Well, there are stories which tell of an ancient being that inhabits the forest at night."

Bella leant forward so her head was in-between the two front seats.

"Oh yeah? And what do those stories say?" she asked

"They say that a being made of stone hunts in the night, sucking the blood of all the animals. Legends say that their skin sparkles in the sunlight and their eyes glow yellow. One day the creatures red-eyed friend arrived. Many people of the towns folk went missing in the following months. No one has seen the yellow eyed creature since. Some believe he went missing with the towns people. Others say he lives deep in the forest where no man can reach."

There was silence as everyone gave various stares in Emmett's direction

"What?!" He exclaimed

"You've been talking to Sam and Paul again, haven't you?" Edward laughed

"Thats not the point! What if its true?" Emmett said wagging his eyebrows

"Ah come on! You can't honestly believe there is such thing."

"Well…"

"Emmett!"

"Alright!" He chuckled

"If you believe that there are blood sucking monsters in the forest you also have to believe that Sam and Paul are actually descendants from wolves. Now what seems less likely."

"You never know." Emmett said, winking in Bella's direction.

The truck fell silent to the sound of tires on snow as the sun finally reached full view of the windscreen.

Emmett's eyes were on the road but his mind was else where. Being the eldest brother came with a heavy degree of responsibility. Even though Edward, Rosalie and Jasper were all fully capable of looking after themselves, he had always been the one to protect them at school and look after them when Esme and Carlisle were away.

Like today, he had been so excited to get out with his siblings he had given little thought for how much responsibility dad was actually putting in his hands. Before now, although he had always planned the trips, Carlisle had always been the 'responsible' adult. It was some consolation that Jasper wasn't coming he thought. As much as he would like J there, it was bad enough worrying about one diabetic, never mind two. And Bella, she was like a sister to him but she was always so rash with her decisions. If anything were to happen she was likely to jump at the most obvious plan of action without thinking of the consequences.

Fortunately, Edward had invested a great number of hours teaching Bella to ski, otherwise they would be going no where.

They drove past the distinct snow covered sign. Emmett knew what it said. They had left the state, officially half way to the base of the mountain.

"Right then ladies. We are half way there. Hope your ready for some serious action!"

"And by action you mean what exactly?" Rosalie said with annoyance

"Just getting out the truck." Emmett said quickly.

"Haha. Right." Rosalie said before returning to look out of the window.

Alice's eyes lit up as she remembered a promise Emmett had made.

"Hey Emmett. You remember last time we came up here?"

There was silence for a few seconds as Emmett contemplated whether to answer or not.

"Uh. Maybe. That depends, what part?"

"Well, you remember when i beat you in that race last time-"

"Thats not fair! Wasn't my fault there was a rock in the way!"

"Technically you crashed after we past the finish line. Anyway, you promised I could try out your new board. Please please please Emmett?"

Emmett tried to look annoyed but his face twitched into a smile.

"Sure thing sis."

Alice bounced in her seat as Edward turned with a inquisitive look on his face.

"So, err, whats all this talk of crashing?" Edward asked, still puzzled.

Emmett kept his eyes on the road. Alice sighed

"You recall last spring when Emmett hurt his shoulder playing football? Well, erm, we may have err, gone snowboarding with Mike up in Vancouver for the weekend and Emmett may have dislocated his shoulder." Alice said "It was funny though, his face-"

"You did what?!" Edward exclaimed

"Its no biggie Edward, its not like we've done it since."

"Its like 350km and you didn't even invite me!"

"Well we did consider it but Mike only had enough room for two in his truck so go figure."

"I can't believe this! Next time i'm coming too or so help me i'm telling Dad."

Alice had a sheepish look on her face but said nothing.

"What?" Edward said, looking between Alice and Emmett.

"…Dad may already know… He didn't exactly buy my story about playing football. We didn't tell Mum, you know how worried she gets."

"Right, no one else better know about this or-" He looked at Rosalie who was smiling out the window.

"Not you too Rose. And don't say Jasper knows as well?!"

Rosalie was laughing now as she turned to look at Alice and Bella.

"What Bella, you know as well?"

"I may have let slip" Alice said laughing along with Rosalie

"Urgh" Edward groaned as he turned back in his seat.

"Its not our fault you are always in your own little world Ed!"

Edward turned to the window, sulking. He had decided to ignore them for the remainder of the journey. It would guilt trip them which he would find hilarious although real payback would come later.

The trees made way then for a clearing, revealing a small hut and space for about 4 cars. One of the spaces was already occupied by a Toyota.

"Uh, looks like we were not the only ones with this idea." Emmett said with disappointment in his voice.

"Hey man, isn't that Billy's truck?" Edward asked

"Nah, that baby is brand new. Besides Billy's one is red, that one is black." Emmett replied

Emmett pulled the truck into the spot opposite the Toyota.

"Right then kids, its show time!" Emmett said, cutting the engine.

* * *

**I'm going to continue posting chapters for the moment as i'm finding this story quite fun to write! Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Twilight not mine**

* * *

Alice was the last one out as Edward went round to the trunk and began to unload the packs.

"Now now brother, don't go hiding that gas can. Don't you think i'd forget." Emmett smirked thumping Edward on the back.

Bella walked over to the Toyota and peered in through the back window. There was no sign of anything except a few scattered cartridges, bloody feather remains and a dark stain across the back seats. She turned to call to the others and found herself facing a man.

She tried to back away but found herself trapped between the him and the Toyota. He was about 5'10", well built with a shot gun carelessly tossed across his left shoulder.

"Well looky here." The man said with a sly look. His right hand came to rest on the truck, blocking Bella's escape. "What are you kids doing so far out on this rather fine morning?" He turned his head to smile at the others who had stopped what they were doing.

Bella took the opportunity and ducked out from hold the man had encapsulated her in. The mans eyes followed her lustfully as Edward held out his hand as she backed towards the others.

"Do we have a problem here?" Emmett said in an authoritative voice. The other man was a few years older but Emmett's frame and build far exceeded his.

"I sure hope not. The names James by the way." He said arrogantly, adjusting his position and pulling his shotgun round to the front of his body.

"Well then James" Emmett said disgruntled "We will be on our way now if you don't mind."

There was something shifty about the other man that had Emmett on edge. He didn't want to deal with him, best just to leave and get out of his way.

"Grab your stuff" Emmett didn't take his eyes off James's position as the Edward, Bella, Rosalie and Alice went round to the trunk and pulled on their packs.

Rosalie passed Emmett his bag as the trunk door slammed closed.

"Oh and by the way. If i catch any of you near my truck again, I won't be so gracious."

Emmett was glad that their encounter was short lived as Alice led the way, heading for the trail entrance. The guy had creeped her out. Something about his eyes she couldn't put her finger on. She could see Edward holding Bella's hand as they quickly caught up to Rosalie and herself. Alice loved all of her siblings and that included Bella. Ever since she had come to live with them they had bonded. Being the youngest Alice had often felt left out and separated from the others. Having Bella there help bridged the gap created by their age differences.

After about 10 minutes of hard walking turned and stopped, allowing the others to catch up to her position.

"You guys are soooo slow!" She teased, sticking her tongue out at Emmett.

Emmett gave her a smile before turning to give Rose a _'what do you think' _look.

"I've never seen him before. Looked like a loner creep to me."

"You got that right." Bella said "He had a whole load of feathers in the trunk. They looked as if he had pulled them out of something."

"Probably why he was so eager to get you away from his truck." Rosalie said in a matter of fact voice. The others just stared on at her in confusion.

"Seriously, the guy had a shotgun. You know the wildlife round here is protected. He's probably been hunting and doesn't want a group of kids to rain on his parade."

"Makes sense i suppose." Edward said looking at Bella who didn't seem to agree or disagree with what Rosalie had said.

"Did you see his eyes though? They looked red." Bella said in a shaky voice

"Common Bell's! You know I was just kidding around earlier?!" Emmett laughed

Still, it went silent then and Emmett's smile faded. He exhaled before turning to lead the way up the path. The scattered trees quickly gave way to a dense forest. Little snow had reached the ground making it easier to walk across. Every so often a clump of snow would break through the conifers, disrupting the silence.

About half an hour later the path steepened further before rearing round to the left and levelling off on a flat area of rock. The trees fell away in front of where Emmett stood, revealing a view of the surrounding forest and mountains in the distance.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Rose said, coming to stand next to Emmett. He turned to look at his cousin. "Not as beautiful as you." Rosalie turned to smile back and lean her head against his chest. When Bella first came to live with them, she thought they were a couple. He internally laughed at the memory.

Emmett was 6 when Carlisle and Esme came home with Rosalie and Jasper. He could never work out how his mum had done it. With Carlisle finishing medical school at the time, she had raised four children ages three, four and six with another on the way. He knew that Esme's sister had lived with them until he was 9 but it all seemed so unreal to him.

Rosalie had become increasing quite ever since she found out she also had diabetes. Emmett had taken it upon himself then to try and look after her. There was nothing romantic about it. Christ, they were cousins he thought. She needed someone to be there for her, especially when Jasper was ill. Those where the hardest times for her.

Emmett could hear Edward trying to convince Bella that the man wasn't some creature from the Quileute legends. "-and he did look kinda pale. Besides his hair was practically white, he was probably just albino."

"Come to think of it, Alice?" Emmett called

'Yeah, what?"

"Isn't there a kid in your class who slightly on the albino side?"

"Err yeah there is actually, he's kinda a loner. I've talked to him a few times but he tends to stay out of everyones way."

"Do you know his Dads name per chance?"

"No, but people say he has a brother called Jimmy…"

"There we go then, he was obviously just some freak, and by freak i mean carries a shotgun around when there is nothing to shot, from forks who happened way out here at the same time as us. Now lets not dwell and enjoy ourselves! We've waited weeks to get out of the house. Lest it not go to waste!"

Although most of them did not look convinced still, they continued on. The terrain became steeper and rougher from that point on as they merged deeper into the forest and higher up the mountain.

As they got higher more snow had found its way through the canopy and settled on the ground, slowing their pace.

Alice dropped back to walk with her brother as Bella and Rosalie began a conversation.

"Have you got any assignments due after Christmas then?" Edward asked Alice as she came to walk in step with him.

"Only one. I managed to get the others done last week."

"I had began to wonder why you had been hiding in your room all last week" Edward smiled

"They never teach us anything in the last week anyway so i decided to use my library pass to work on the English and Stats modules. Mr Banner emailed me about Biology homework on friday and thats all i've got left to do now." She said, sounding impressed with herself.

"Wow! I'm proud of you Alice!" He was only one, besides Esme and Carlisle, who knew that Alice had almost failed the previous year. The only thing he didn't know was why.

The previous year had been tough on her. Bitchy girls coupled with teenager hormones had knocked her self-confidence and her grades had eventually suffered. It had started with odd jibes about her height but as the year progressed the insults became more severe and sometimes physical. With everything that Carlisle and Esme had to deal with at home, she kept it to herself until one of her teachers noticed what was happening between classes. They had reprimanded the girl who had been heading the abuse and got both Alice's and the girls parents involved.

Of course Carlisle and Esme were both shocked and filled with concern for their daughter when they found out. She hadn't wanted any of her sibling to know. She didn't mind attention but she knew they would baby her since she was the youngest and that was the last thing she needed.

Since returning in September the girl, Shian, had been moved to the N-Z population. There hadn't been any problems with Shian or her friends since and Alice was finally getting her grades back on track. The only reason Edward had found out was because he accidentally walked into Carlisle's office whilst Alice was crying in his arms. Alice had later told him it was because she had nearly failed the year but he had always suspected it was more than that.

"And if you look to your left you will see trees and if you look to your right you will see a cave. This is the famous site where Dad proposed to Mum." Emmett said in a summarising the words which Carlisle had said every time they came past the cave.

A collective groan came from the others as Emmett laughed, setting his pack down.

"Take 10." He said before heading off in the direction of some densely clumped tree trunks.

"Whats the time?" Rosalie asked anyone

"10.50" Bella replied glancing at her watch.

"Already?" Edward exclaimed "Hadn't released we had been walking that long."

"Thats what you get for being slow!" Alice said punching her brother in the arm before proceeding to run way.

"Oi! Get back here!" Edward shouted as he let his pack drop to the floor.

Rosalie walked over to a rock jutting out of the snow to check her glucose levels. Her mind wandered as her mind worked on autopilot. She had her dissertation to continue on over christmas. She already had an idea on the structure and content, it was just a not so simple process of putting the rest of it together. She looked forward to completing the degree, she just wasn't sure that she wanted to leave home yet. In the end though moving to Chicago, where the headquarters were, may be worth the sacrifice. Hopefully things would become clear over the next few months, making her mind up for her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Twilight not mine. **

* * *

"Everybody ready to get going?" Rosalie asked as felling slightly fed up. She wanted to go home already. It was really taking it out of her, hiking and the cold. She had done it before of course, it seemed that Emmett was insistent on reaching the cabin as fast as he could.

The cabin was built around 70 years ago when Esme's grandparents lived in the area. It has subsequently been passed down through her family. When Esme's parents died 15 years ago she had inherited their life saving, which summed rather substantial amount, along with all their belongings and an estate in Oxfordshire, England.

The Cullen's had spent every other summer for the past 15 years in the traditional English manor. She had many fond memories of her time there. It was where she had leant how to climb trees, swim, ride a bike and it was where she kissed her first boy.

The building which would have originally housed the cleaning staff for the estate was home to Esme's parents closest friends. Best man and maid of honour to Esme and Carlisle's wedding, they had lived in the house with access to the gardens for 20 years. The Buttermans' had three children of similar age to the Cullen's, one boy and two girls. Rosalie had always looked forward to seeing David when they stayed. When they were 10 she had timidly planted a kiss when they were exploring the grounds. He had blushed and they never spoke of it again. Even so, every time they saw each other, they never forgot that day.

She found herself thinking of David frequently over the remainder of the day. Perhaps she would talk to Esme when they got back and see whether she could go and see them by herself at Easter.

"Another 2hrs of walking should get us the the cabin, assuming the direct trail isn't cut off. I doubt anyone has been up here recently." Emmett said felling confident with his conclusions

"I dunno Em, the parking lot looked pretty well worn to me…" Bella said

"That is because the town junkies often congregate around this area on week nights, trading state secrets." Emmett said with a smile "Not that I know about that, if it did, i would report it immediately."

"Okay. Whatever you say." Edward said sarcastically.

To be fair to Emmett, it was common knowledge among high school students where the best places were to get drugs. This particular location was popular with dealers, less so in the winter, but still popular enough to make Edward wonder why the police had never discovered the dealing spot. It probably had something to do with Bella's dad but he would of thought that he would of grassed them up when he went down. Obviously not.

Unless it wasn't druggies but something else all together. He found it strange that they would still risk dealing there after their top supplier was busted. Edwards mind thought back to the strange man in the parking lot when they arrived.

He was annoyed with himself. He wasn't superstitious and he didn't believe in the supernatural. He smiled because maybe he did he just didn't want to admit it. He told himself to enjoy their time away from the house. Christmas was in two weeks and Esme's friends from England where coming down to celebrate with them. Once again, Edward had found out about their visit when he answered Esme's phone. He hadn't got a chance to say that he wasn't Carlisle or Esme when he answered so he'd been told that 'of course we would love to come over for christmas, is the 20th a good date for you?', before he could get a word down. Esme hadn't been to pleased that he had answered the phone but since there was nothing she could do, he was told to keep it a secret as it was meant to be a surprise. Esme's sister was also coming in the next few days, hence why she had decided to redecorate the spare bedroom.

Edward loved the serenity of the forest. Although their house was miles away from the town, he still felt connected by the tarmac road. Being on the beaten track he felt free from society. He had spent the last four years living in England, studying at the Royal Academy of Music in London. He could of studied in the states but he wanted to experience a new culture first hand and besides, the Royal Academy is one of the most respected institutions for music in the world. He missed the city and sometimes longed to be back but he was equally relieved to be back with his family.

A position for 1st Violin had opened up in the Boston Pops Symphony Orchestra last month. Carlisle had flown with him to Boston to audition. He was recalled 2 weeks ago and was now waiting to hear back from them. He was cautiously optimistic however. To turn down such an opportunity would be unheard of. He wasn't sure that he was ready to leave home again even if his parents were encouraging him to take every opportunity that presents itself.

He hadn't told Carlisle yet but he had also submitted a portfolio of compositions to the producer of the reboot film titled _Eragon, _which would hopefully be successful meaning the production of a further three films to complete the series_._ The majority of production would take place in Vancouver which was a 10th of the distance compared to Boston.

Whatever the news from both ventures, he wasn't going to let it ruin Christmas. He had already wrapped presents up for the others and they were eagerly waiting under his bed. They others had slowly proceeded to place theirs underneath the tree currently tucked away in the corner on the sitting room. Edward liked to hide his to annoy Alice. She would think that he had forgotten to buy gifts and would become insistent that he take a trip with her to Seattle. He hadn't told her he had already brought some although he suspected that he would soon have to, otherwise she would drag him down there herself.

Everyone had been so busy the past few weeks, there had been little thought of decorations and so the decision had been made to put some tinsel up and decorate the front room when they got back.

They continued to walk for another hour when the forest made way for a winding expanse of slopes.

"This is what i'm talking about!" Emmett said with enthusiasm.

"There!" Alice squealed with excitement. She was pointing to a the cabin which was vaguely visible about 500ft away to the right. It was partly concealed by an array of trees and the natural curvature of the mountain.

The snowy area that lay before them was cut off by the forest 300ft to their left. To the right it extended leading to a sharp decline where their view was cut off.

"Can we ski down that way later?" Bella asked, indicating to the area which sloped down to the right.

"Well, you can't" Emmett said winking. "The decline is at its steepest there and it is clouded with rocks and trees. And, just to add injury to insult, the trail ends on a overhang with a 100ft drop. Shall we continue?" Emmett said smiling.

"Don't listen to him. Its not that bad, if you take the line right, you can end up skiing all the way down the mountain to the other end of the lake." Edward stated, looking at Bella.

"Well, you still should avoid it." Emmett said, playfully mocking Bella. "I Suggest we head round to the left, following the tree line up."

Emmett didn't wait for anyone to answer before he moved off. It was obvious that it was the easiest way to go with all the bags they were carrying. The snow had mostly frozen this far up, making it easier to navigate the last leg of the summit.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Review? Just a :( or a :) so I know whether there any point continuing?! If there is a next chapter it will be back a the Cullen's house with the others. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Twilight not mine **

* * *

Carlisle finished his second cup of coffee as he started on the last pile of paperwork. Since he began working more hours three years ago, he had become more and more exhausted. It was expected, working 10 hours a day everyday of the week had eventually taken its toll. Being the most qualified doctor at the small hospital in Forks, he was always the first point of call for what seemed like everyone at the hospital. Being the kindhearted man he was, he did everything to help his colleagues and more importantly his patients.

Since the snow started to fall more heavily it had become harder to make it down the 3 mile track which connected their house to the road.

Esme knew how exhausted Carlisle was. She had tried to talk him into taking some time off now and again but there was always another incident which demanded his attention. Now with the excuse of poor weather conditions she had called the hospital herself, telling them Carlisle was going to have some personal time away from work. A sabbatical if you would. He had reluctantly agreed with Esme but had compromised to go in once a week to assist with some of the major surgeries which couldn't make it to one the the larger hospitals in Seattle or Portland.

He was now into his second week out of five and was already grateful for his wife's intervention.

He wanted to get all the paperwork done before Beth, Esme's sister, arrived. They both owed her a lot. Not only for being there when the kids were growing up but also helping them through school and being there when they were having a hard time, even though she was on another continent. Of course he and Esme were always there but sometimes a child needs someone other than a parent to spill their problems too. Beth couldn't have children of her own so she was always overjoyed to come and stay. She would of probably stayed living with them if she hadn't been given the opportunity to go to Uganda, volunteering for Unicef. She had lived over there for ten years and had returned when injured in a road side bombing. She had stayed with Esme's brother in New York for the past four years, training volunteers from the Unicef headquarters.

The clock above the study door read just after 10am as Carlisle signed off another patient file. He leant back in his chair stared at the ceiling. He sat there as the effect of the second cup of coffee took its effect through his body. Exhaling, he considered giving up the caffeine. After practically surviving on it for three years, it couldn't be doing his body any wonders. Perhaps he would start on the decaf when he went back to work. As he brought up the enthusiasm to continue, Esme poked her head round the corner of the door, her apron was covered in paint splotches.

"Its Jasper." She said as she disappeared from site.

Carlisle put down his reading glasses as he manoeuvred around his desk. As he pulled open the study door he heard Jasper coughing from his room down the hall. His pace quickened as it got worse. As he rounded the corner to Jasper's room he saw Esme supporting Jasper on his side.

Carlisle had grabbed his stethoscope from bag as he left his study. As Jasper's coughing fit came to an end he took Esme's place next to Jasper on the bed.

Esme reluctantly left the room then, knowing it was best to give Jasper space.

"Urgh, i feel awful." Jasper said breathlessly.

Carlisle said nothing as he prompted Jasper to sit up and lift his shirt up. Carlisle placed the stethoscope on his sons back, listening to the movement of his lungs. After half a minute or so, Carlisle pulled Jasper's shirt backdown. Jasper fell back onto his pillows, trying not to shiver. Carlisle knew he shouldn't be the doctor for his family but he saw no point in driving all the way to Fork's when he could just diagnose Jasper himself.

"Sounds like you've unfortunately got a chest infection." Carlisle said placing his fingers over Jasper's wrist, talking his pulse.

"Ah man" Jasper groaned, pulling the covers up over his head.

Carlisle chuckled without humour. "Its not serious and it shouldn't last more than a few days. How's your blood sugar?"

"When i woke up half an hour ago it was low. I had some lucoscde." He said looking to the table beside his bed. "My temperature was 38.5, which is lower than last night."

"The fever should come down by itself. I'll come see how your doing in a couple hours, okay. Get some rest for now."

"Right." Jasper said sarcastically

"I mean it." Carlisle said as he placed his hand on Jasper's shoulder as he stood to leave the room.

"One thing dad, when is Esme going to get Rosie?"

"Ah yes, sorry about that. Turns out its not a puppy after all. Jack is going to his parents this Christmas and asked us to look after his labrador."

"I know dad. I just thought i would go with you last night." Jasper laughed with effort.

"Right." Carlisle said unconvinced. "She's leaving about two o'clock and your not going with her."

"I know, just wondering." Jasper smiled, trying to hide the pain he felt when speaking. He would take some painkillers but he had already taken the maximum dose for the morning.

Carlisle gave a weak smile as he left the room and pulled the door a jar. Esme was waiting in the hallway with a concerned look on her face.

"He will be fine." Carlisle said reassuring her before she could say anything.

"I know." She sighed. "Just glad your here."

He pulled her into his arms, not caring whether the paint on her clothes was wet or not. He hated himself for not being there for her all the time. He had taken the extra hours as the hospital was struggling, not even giving a thought to how it would affect his family. The night before as he lay awake in bed he had tempted the idea of resigning his full time position in Fork's and looking into the search and rescue helicopter which operated out of Port Angles. He would still work two days a week or similar in Forks he thought. He would talk to Esme this evening he decided.

"What day is your sister getting her again?" He asked, still embracing her.

"Well today is Saturday and i'm picking her up Tuesday morning from the airport. Should be back in time for lunch." She said smiling into her husbands shoulder. "Which means I better finish painting this wall before i go and pick up Jack's dog this afternoon."

"Ah yes, Rosie." He said, pulling out of the embrace.

"Now now. She is well trained. The only reason you don't like her is because she ate your dinner when you left it on the side table in the sitting room, unaccompanied i might add."

He couldn't argue with that, he would try a little harder to get along with the dog he thought doubtfully.

"I'll leave you to your painting." He said changing topic. "Besides i have plenty of paperwork to be getting on with." He kissed her before returning to his study.

Esme watched as he disappeared from sight. She was looking forward to spending some quality time with him after the number of hours he had been at the hospital the past year.

She thought about Jasper lying in the room across the hall and her other children adventuring out without her or Carlisle. She trusted Emmett of course, she just found it hard not knowing what was going on. It had taken her Edwards first year away from home to realise that they were all growing up and she had to let them go. She knew it was silly, they were all nearly adults now but she supposed they would always be here children not matter how old they became.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I know America says mom not mum and uses fahrenheit not celsius, but i can't stand ****_mom_**** (no offence) so for consistency thought i better keep to celsius as well! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: do not own Twilight**

* * *

"So. Who brought the key?" Emmett said, looking round at his siblings. Emmett found the mildly horrified faces of Alice and Bella rather entertaining. "What. None of you got it out of the glove compartment?"

Rosalie sighed, she wasn't in the mood for playing games. "We don't take the key Emmett. Its left in the log shed." She dropped her backpack and made her away towards the back of the cabin.

"Ah common Rose, I was just having some fun." He called as she vanished from sight.

She reached the log shed, pulling the door open. Luckily Carlisle had thought to install a shelter between the shed the cabin. The area where she stood was only a few inches deep in snow. She grabbed the key from its concealed location and the shovel from its position up against the log piles, and made her way back to the others.

When she rounded the corner, Edward and Alice where sitting on their dry packs watching Emmett hand shovelling the snow away from the door.

"Whats the time?" Bella asked looking out at the expanse of snow in front of her.

"Time for lunch." Emmett grunted as he chucked another arm full of snow to the side.

"Its ten past one." Rosalie said passing the shovel to Emmett.

"Ah, what did I say!" Emmett said, smiling as he tossed a more satisfying clump of snow from in front of the door.

"Shut up and shovel." Edward said

"Well if you think you can do it any faster, feel free." Emmett said offering the shovel to Edward.

"Please continue." Edward smiled as he leant down to mould a snowball. Emmett looked up with a death stare. Edward smirked at him but threw it in Bella's direction. As it left Edwards hand Bella turned round to say something, only to be met with a face full on snow. As the snow peeled from her red face, Edward's laugh became audible.

Emmett muffled his laugh as he continued to shovel. As he brought up the next clump of snow he swung the shovel, aiming the heap of snow in Edward's direction. At the same time, Bella had reached down to make up her own snowball.

Edward was still trying to contain his laughter so was unaware of what was coming, even though he should of expected it.

The attack which mounted from both sides, hit him with so much force from Emmett's end, it knocked him off his bag which had become his pedestal. He backward rolled a couple of times before face planting the 10ft down the hill which the cabin was perched on. The only one of his siblings which was genuinely concerned for him as he lay there was Rosalie. She didn't want trouble and so help her she would thrash anyone who targeted her.

When Edward lifted head a few seconds later his face had a look of determination. Pulling himself up he roughly clumped up two snowballs. Bella was moving to take cover behind one of the conifers. Edward threw one of the snowballs who ducked to avoid a collision. He quickly made one more shovel of snow, clearing the door way more reaching to create a new snowball of his own. Alice, who was stuck in the middle of the conflict, crawled out the way to join Emmett who was throwing, and receiving a heavy stream of snowballs from Edward.

Rosalie just stood there looking at her siblings with contempt as they laughed and hooted when scoring a successful hit. Since Emmett had cleared the door way, thought it best to get out of the way.

Once she was inside the second door, she shut them both blocking out some of the noise out. Faint light streamed though the shutters. It was an open plan kitchen, living and dining room with a wood fire on the left wall. The living space took up the front of the cabin with the kitchen extending down the right. There was 3 bedrooms, one double and two triple beds. The girls usually shared a triple and the boys the other but since Carlisle and Esme weren't here, Rosalie had silently claimed the double room. The double room was located down a corridor behind the kitchen, with the other rooms coming off the opposite side of the corridor. The bathroom was at the end of the corridor next to a door to the woodshed.

After dumping her bag in the bedroom she quickly got a fire started before sitting down to check her blood levels again. It had been 2 hours and plenty of walking since she last checked and as she assumed they were low. She grabbed the apple out of the small bag she had brought back from the bedroom. As she ate it she watched the flames lick the dry logs which where slowing beginning to catch fire. She could still hear the others outside. Trying to block them out she thought of David again. Closing her eyes she imagined being with him again. She knew he liked her. It was the way he was around her and she couldn't deny the fact she felt the same back. Closing her eyes she reminisced the times they had together.

She was interrupted by Emmett storming though the door, red faced and hungry.

"Ah good, you've got the fire going!" He said as he proceeded to put his pack down and head for the direction of the store cupboard.

"So i was thinking." He said poking his head out of the cupboard. "That we have some lunch then get the skis and boards out and head over the the north slope. You know to get some practice in before going down the main run tomorrow?"

"You know Em, i think I'm going to stay here for today. Ill come out with you tomorrow though."

"Whats wrong?" He said pulling out of the cupboard all together and coming to sit next to her.

"Just tired." She lied. It was worse than that, the walk had taken everything out of her. She didn't want to full out hypo on the side of the mountain. Emmett looked at her for a second before deciding not to push her to come. He pulled her close, in an embrace as she closed her eyes again. After a few minutes the others walked in breathlessly, still joking about the events which had just passed. Emmett swivelled in his seat and relayed his plan to the others.

"Sounds good. I'm just going to start the generator up." Edward commented as he traded his bag for the gas canister Emmett had brought in earlier.

"Has anyone checked the water tank yet. Really need a wee." Alice said moving to also put her pack on one of the chairs.

"Nice Alice. I haven't, but you could always go turn it on."

"But i've never done it before." Alice sighed.

"Its easy. Wait a second for Ed to get the generators going then go down to the cellar and check the gauge which tells you the temperature of the water. If its below 0 then you will have pull the third lever across from the gauge down. If it above 0, pull the second lever, wait for 1 minute then pull the first one. Got it?"

"Right 3, 2, 1. Got it!" She said smiling at her brother. A couple of seconds later the generator roared to life outside.

"Off you go then." Emmett encouraged, cocking his head towards the cellular door.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: twilight not mine **

* * *

They finished the lunch they had brought with them and were ready to leave again by 1.30.

"Right, its 1.30 and we will be back by 4.30 latest." Emmett said setting his watch.

"Yeah, be careful you want to be back by sunset." Rose said standing to see them off.

"Its okay, i've got a walkie. We know where we're going."

"See you later then." Rosalie said giving a weak smile.

Alice, Bella, Edward and Emmett left the cabin then, leaving Rosalie with the quite. She heard them talking as they went down the side of the cabin to get the equipment. Closing her eyes she sat back in the chair and tried to get some rest.

—

The others were divvying up who was going to get what. After a short lived argument it was decided that if Bella was going to snowboard it was best the Edward would also have a board since he was the one who was going to teach her or help her remember at least. That only left Emmett's board and since he had promised Alice a turn, he was left with the skis. He didn't mind skiing but if he had a choice, he would pick a snowboard any day. He loved the smooth feel he got with his feet secure in the bindings, and the board moving beneath them. Skiing just wasn't the same.

Alice was bouncing with excitement as she led the way further up the mountain to reach the north slope. It was a small field like space with a slope of around 300ft and a generous 150ft level plane at the end, perfect for sessions just like the one they were about to undertake. It took them 15 minutes to walk there. Since it was up hill the journey back would take considerably less time as they could board or ski it back.

"Because your you Em, can we swap until we get to the field?" Alice gracefully pleaded, indicating to the board she was carrying. The skis were lighter and her frame was just too small to carry Em's board for the time it would take them to get there.

"Of course Ali." Emmett replied, reaching for the board and passing the skis over.

"So Bella. How much technique do you remember?" Edward asked

"Not much." She said after contemplating the question.

"Im sure it will all come back once we get you back on. Just don't panic. You'll be fine!"

"Uhuh" Bella remarked unconvinced.

She had learnt to ski with Phil, her mothers boyfriend, when she was 9. Since coming to live with Edward, he had been trying to get her to snowboard again.

Snowboarding had always been her mothers sport and she had taught Bella before she was diagnosed with cancer. Phil would often continue to take Bella skiing once or twice a year after Renée became ill. The last time Bella had seen him was when he accompanied her to Seattle at a tender age of 13, after Renée died. Since Charlie was Bella's biological father, he had resumed legal custody of her.

Bella, her mother and Charlie had all lived in Forks for 7 years before they got a divorce. Bella hadn't wanted to leave Edward but Renée insisted that she come with her to Jacksonville. Bella later suspected that her mother knew about Charlie's involvement with drugs and thats why she had left.

Bella never lost touch with the Cullen's however and she would always see them when she visited Charlie over the Easter break. When she moved to live back with Charlie she spent most of her time with them as Charlie had a violent tendency when he had had a bad day. Although he never struck out at Bella, being a scared 13 year old, she preferred not being around him.

They reached the 'north field' as they called it and got all their gear on. Emmett's board that Alice was using was slightly taller than she was but fortunately the foot bindings could be moved closer together. It wasn't ideal but since she had been so eager to try it out, Emmett couldn't refuse her.

Once Emmett clipped her into the bindings he put his own skis on. It had been a good few months since they had been for a proper ski and he was eager to get going. Alice had pulled herself up and was testing the board, sliding it from left to right, moving her hips.

"This is sweet Em!"

"Don't get too excited! I've only used it once and I may just steal it back off you."

"Only if you can catch me." She squealed, clipping her helmet on and bringing her goggles down. She lead with her left foot as she pushed into the snow, starting the decent down the slope.

"Challenge accepted!" Emmett said under his breath, pulling his own goggles down.

Edward looked on in anticipation as Emmett quickly caught up to Alice's position. He shook his head turning his attention to Bella who looked rather nervous.

"Hey brighten up." He said

"Ed… You know I haven't been on a snowboard since mum died." She said turning away from him.

"I know. You said to me a couple of years ago that you would eventually want to snowboard again. It would let you remember the good times with your mum."

Bella tried not to cry as she remembered her mothers face. She knew Edward was right though, this is what she wanted. She put on a smile, turning back to face Edward.

"Okay. Lets do it."

Edward smiled, clipping Bella's helmet in place. She dropped the board onto the ground and placed her right foot in the binding. Edward bent down to fasten it.

"Now remember. Your right foot is your leading foot so when you board down, that foot goes first. To move forward, step in with your lead foot but don't lean forward. Gravity should do the rest. To turn, lean the board using your toes or heels. And to stop, turn the board so your facing up hill then lean back into the slope."

Bella looked dumbfounded as she took in everything Edward was saying.

"Don't worry you've got plenty of stopping space at the bottom and there are some pretty deep snow banks before you get to the trees so you'll be fine." He said, tightening her other foot into the binding. He helped her up and pulled her goggles down.

"It's all coming back." She smiled as she tested her balance on the board. "I think we are all good."

Edward quickly secured his feet in the bindings and pulled himself up. Emmett and Alice had reached the bottom and were playfully arguing who had made it to the bottom first.

"I would say race, but perhaps next time?" Edward teased.

"Okay, but know I will beat you." Bella said confidently.

Edward set off first, taking it slow, giving Bella a chance to get used to the feeling. She took a deep breath before pushing off from the mini ridge they had been standing on. She felt totally in control as the board began to gain speed. The board turned with her command as she caught up with Edward.

"This is epic!" She shouted as the board whisked over the snow. Memories of her time spent with her mother came rushing back and she welcomed them. They filled her with happiness, not sorrow. For the first time in 4 years she felt truly free from the grief she had experienced when Renée died.

She could hear Edward laughing from behind her and Alice and Emmett cheering from the bottom of the hill. She reached the bottom far to quickly but was thrilled with the rush it had given her. Alice had the biggest smile on her face as she ran over to hug Bella who was still on the board. Edward arrived next to Emmett a few seconds later, clapping his older brother on the shoulder.

"Knew she could do it!" Edward remarked looking on at Alice's excitement as she embraced Bella.

"Last one back up is emptying the toilet when we leave!" Emmett called, knowing for well Alice and him had a head start since they were no longer wearing their skis or board.

They continued practicing technique until 3.30 came and went. The sun had disappeared behind the trees and Emmett had decided to called it a day. He commandeered his board on the way back, letting Alice ski down to the cabin. They arrived back at the cabin just before 4pm, making inside around 4.15 after cleaning down the boards and skis.

Rosalie was reading in the now throughly warmed lounge as they came through the door. They all welcomed the warmth as the dusk air had begun to bite into their checks.

"Enjoyed yourselves?" Rosalie said, sounding much more enthusiastic than she had earlier.

"Of course! Misssed you though." Alice said, removing her snow coat and trousers, leaving her in a hoodie and a thick pair of cotton trousers. She came to sit next to Rosalie as the others headed off to their rooms to get changed.

"Smells good, whats cooking?"

"Thought i would start on a stew for dinner this evening. Should be cooked by 6."

"Ah, thanks Rose. We would of been happy to get something together." Alice said sprawled out on the sofa.

"Its not a problem." Rosalie smiled. "How was Bella?"

"She was great. It all came back to her soon as she put the board on. Edward is so proud!"

Alice moved to sit closer to the fire as Rosalie picked her book up and continued to read.


End file.
